<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name Is Luke by sunset_bobby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463465">My Name Is Luke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_bobby/pseuds/sunset_bobby'>sunset_bobby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bobby/Trevor Wilson Experience [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Songwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_bobby/pseuds/sunset_bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the song My Name is Luke, the meaning, and what Bobby did with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bobby/Trevor Wilson Experience [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name Is Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm supposed to be doing my NANOWRIMO becaue I' 5000 words behind and it's for a grade, but I accidentally wrote this instead. As always comments and kudos are appreciated and my tumblr is sunset-bobby</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Name is Luke is not the anthem you think it is. It is actually a ballad about finding closure and discovering who you are. Originally it was in fact an upbeat song that Luke sang proudly as an opener for gigs because he’s himself and he’s proud of his identity. He wrote it when he first discovered what his goals in life were, and it was very much dedicated to himself, but Bobby changed it.</p><p>The first time Bobby played it was at a coffee shop open mic night, two years after their deaths. It was stripped down acoustic version and he got choked up halfway through, but everyone loved it. He chose that song because in that moment he wanted it to feel like Luke was still there. That his precence wasn't gone. He thought about the first time they played it. How it was drastically different from the arrangement that existed when they first played, but it felt more personal.</p><p>That night, Bobby got discovered. He got off the stage, quickly wiping his tears, when a man in a suit approached him with a somewhat comforting smile. It felt homey.</p><p>“That’s a nice song....i’m assuming you’re Luke?”</p><p>“Uh no actually, I’m Bobby...Bobby Wilson...Luke was a friend. It’s actually his song.”</p><p>“Oh well tell him that it’s good and if he ever wants a job writing or recording as well then you should bring him to our next meeting, because you have potential kid.”</p><p>“I- I can’t. He passed a couple of years ago, he and the rest of my band mates...my friends.”</p><p>“Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss. But I meant what I said kid, you have potential kid. You connect with the audience well, and if you wanna still sing the songs, maybe even record some here’s my card. You’re Good Bobby Wilson, even if the songs aren’t completely yours.”</p><p>He took the offer obviously. It was a huge opportunity for him, and maybe he could let the guy’s name live on. Continue the Sunset Curve legacy. It's what they would have wanted right?</p><p>He recorded the stripped down version. The guy, who introduced himself as Micheal and quickly became his boss said it sounded better that way. He added a piano part that Reggie insisted all good ballads had and some soft drums that reminded him of Alex, but overall keeping the acoustic guitar sound so it felt like Luke. It worked and the company liked it but-</p><p>He should of read the contract. Maybe not trust the first home like smile he'd seen.</p><p>“I don’t really think you need to credit them. It’s already such a powerful song mentioning them might be too much.”</p><p>“But it’s their song too, I- I can’t do that to them. Their parents would know. They’d be hurt.”</p><p>“Would they really, because from what you said their parents weren’t the best people, so no harm no foul.”</p><p>“No, I can’t.”</p><p>"Do you really want to be connected to Sunset Swerve forever. It took a year for you to get the media to leave you alone." He immediatly regretted telling him that.</p><p>"It's Sunset Curve," he said with emphasis on the Curve, "and honestly if it meant that their legacies lived on then yes, I wouldn't mind living in that bubble."</p><p>“Unfortunately Bobby you don’t really have a choice, all final decisions are made be me. It’s in the contract. Also I was thinking of Changing your name. How do you like Trevor?”</p><p>And so he became Trevor. Looking back over the contract they only had him for 2 mandatory albums, and he used to guy's songs because he had already shown them to the lable. He told himself that after those albums he would just tell the world the truth, but they made him sign a non disclosure. He embraced Trevor deciding it’d be best not to get on the company’s bad side. He wrote his own songs after that., and when they tried to get him to use Unsaid Emily he immediately quit, as his two albums were done. He still couldn't tell the public the truth, but at least he was somewhat free. He joined a new label, released his third album and said dedicated to the people most important to him. Some people said it wasn’t as good but it felt better so he didn’t care.</p><p>To this day he always closes a concert with My Name is Luke he dedicates it to the people who once lost their way, while silently dedicating to Luke and the boys themselves. Hoping that wherever they are in the universe they are listing and know that he loves them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>